Heroine of Reality
by The Magic Pickle Fairy
Summary: Sequel to King of Dreams. When NiGHTS finds his way to the Waking World, he wants to rule it with the help of Elliot and Claris. Reala rebels and gets help from the only two people that could help: Elliot's daughter; Eva and Claris' son; Aiden.
1. Part 1

Heroine of Reality

Part 1 of 2

The Magic Pickle Fairy

That Reala gal seemed like very rude and inconsiderate Nightmaren. Reala had completely rejected NiGHTS when NiGHTS had rebelled to take over Nightmare. There was no sympathy for Reala.

But Reala knew that was all a lie.

Reala was an obedient servant of Nightmare, whether it was for Wizeman or for the new supreme ruler of Nightmare: NiGHTS. Sure, Reala did try to defeat NiGHTS to the best of her ability when she was loyal to Wizeman, but Reala had also helped NiGHTS on his conquest for Nightopia.

Reala kept a loyal nature towards NiGHTS, yet a guiding nature as well; she knew when NiGHTS had gone too far. NiGHTS had a hunger for power, and wanted the Waking World, and Reala had made her statement that the Waking World was too much power. Plus, there was no way to get to the Waking World from the Dream World.

Or so Reala had thought.

Even though Reala was an embodied nightmare, she still had access to Nightopia's Library, since she was a minion of the King of Dreams. Reala wasn't one for books, but she was curious about the King Pian. Yet Reala had passed some books from the Waking World, and immediately became distracted by the titles. Reala strummed her yellow claws through the books, with all of the classic titles such as To Kill a Mockingbird and The Great Gatsby, when a book fell on her head. "Ow," Reala rubbed her head, and then picked up the book that fell on her head, the title had startled Reala.

The title was, "Traveling to the Waking World."

Reala knew that NiGHTS, unlike herself, was into books, and not only books, but books from the Waking World. Reala had to hide this book, somehow. So Reala took the book with her, and decided to fly back to Nightmare.

Yet luck had run out for her, since Reala had bumped into her master, NiGHTS. "Oh, um, hello Master NiGHTS."

"I don't see you here often," NiGHTS had told Reala, "may I ask why you are in Nightopia's Library?"

"Oh, nothing," Reala had hid the book behind her back, "just looking on how to create a King Pian."

"Yeah, mix two mepians together," NiGHTS said, "Elliot told me that, I guess you don't need to take out that book then."

"No, I'm curious about other things on Nightopians," Reala made her comment, then sputtered at her master, "how about that you leave me alone about my curiosity?"

NiGHTS frowned, then snapped "hey, don't give me tongue about your 'curiosity!'" NiGHTS grabbed Reala's arm so tightly that Reala had dropped the book. "Huh, so this is what you've been hiding," NiGHTS had grabbed the book to look at the title, "Traveling to the Waking World, huh?" NiGHTS smiled, "why were you hiding this from me?"

A roll of eyes just came to Reala, she knew very well why she was hiding the book from NiGHTS. The reason would be because NiGHTS would definitely try to take over the Waking World, and that would be immediate chaos. "I just wanted to keep this a surprise."

"Well, I do like surprises," NiGHTS smirked, "but there are news that have to be let out."

Reala shrugged, "I just knew that you liked surprises."

NiGHTS began to laugh, "You know me too well, but it looks like I will get some new found power."

"Mr. Edwards, can you please pass the peas?" Aiden asked his stepfather, Elliot Edwards his brown eyes looked up from his black glasses, as his blonde spiky hair was downwards from his tilted face. Aiden wasn't the most stylish of boys, but he was far from the quiet type of teenagers, one of the annoying fourteen year olds.

"Please," Elliot confirmed, "you don't have to call me Mr. Edwards."

"Okay Edwards," Aiden nodded his head.

Eva just immediately stood up from the table and slammed her hands against the table, "can you respect our father for just one second?" Eva's blue eyes looked intensely at her stepbrother and her long black hair was wrapped into pigtails kind of stood up for a second from her anger. She was wearing a mini skirt and fashion top; she was also far from the quiet type at school, just as much as Aiden, but she was more considerate.

"He's not my father," Aiden said in a monotone way and shrugged. Aiden found that he never had a father, ever since his biological father divorced his mother, Claris Sinclair when he was four; he found that there was no one in position to be his father figure. Now this Mr. Edwards came into his life, things had been chaotic. His mother, Claris Sinclair, said that Mr. Edwards was a childhood friend of hers; they were also lovers at one point in their lives. Fate had found each other again, and after three years, they got married and had a house with their children.

"Well, our mom is not my mother either, but I still call her, 'mom,'" Eva shouted out, "so can't you just call Daddy, 'dad' or 'father?'" Eva, on the other hand, had faced the death of her mother when she was at the age of ten years old. She never had a bitter relationship with her mother, and often thought about that auto accident that took her mother's life.

Aiden looked up onto the ceiling, "um, let me think about that" Aiden thought about it, "…no."

"Now kids," Claris told the young ones in the house, "there is no need to fight, but Aiden, I think you should respect Elliot a bit more."

"Ah, I see that you're taking Eva's side," Aiden crossed his arms with disdain, "I still want my peas."

"I think you've had enough peas for today," Elliot's blue eyes glared at his stepson.

Eva tried to keep peace at the table, "so, how did you two meet?"

Both of the adults were hesitant about their answer, it is unbelievable that the two met in the first place. Yet for their children to believe the story of how they met is nearly impossible.

"Well," Claris began, "When I was your ages, I was nervous for an audition for Twin Dreams, when I had a nightmare about the producers and director attacking me—

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aiden asked, "We all have nightmares."

"Um, yeah, but when I was being chased, I found myself in a world called 'Nightopia,' where I met a flying purple jester whose name is NiGHTS."

"I think you're going senile Mom," Aiden commented on his Mother's dream.

"No, not really," Elliot told the kids, "I had a similar dream, with the same flying purple jester."

"So pretty much you somehow found out that you had the same dream?" Eva asked the adults.

"Well, we actually met in our dreams," Claris explained, "it's kind of complicated. Yet we are grateful for NiGHTS, he had helped us with our dreams and ambitions, for a cost, but he had helped us accomplish our dreams no less."

"And how did you meet in real life?" Aiden rolled his eyes as he asked his parents, he didn't find the story very plausible.

"Well, there was a festive at Twin Seeds, and I saw an advertisement to a musical that Claris was in, when I saw that she was the star, I rushed over to see her," was Elliot's explanation, "it seemed impossible that we would meet, but here we are."

"Hm, I guess that story is fascinating," Eva picked up her plate, "but I shall go and practice our routines, the big football game is on Friday. We're going up against Twin Seeds West!"

"That's great honey," Elliot exclaimed, "we will be there to root for you!"

Aiden didn't like football at all, especially if it's to support his cheerleading stepsister. Aiden had also picked up his plate, "the dinner was delicious, but I need to work on my comic."

"Okay, have fun kids!" Claris exclaimed.

NiGHTS flipped through the pages of the book that Reala had given to him. There was full awareness to the king that this book was fictional. Yet the method was worth a try. "Reala, Jackle," NiGHTS had snapped his fingers, "I need your services."

Both Reala and Jackle appeared in front of NiGHTS, the King of Dreams stood up from his throne and called out "So we have plans of ruling the Waking World!"

A huge smile came to Jackle, he was very happy to hear the news, "Will I get to see Claris again?"

"Well, she's been married twice, and has a son, I don't think you have any chances with her" was NiGHTS' full honesty to Jackle, "but yes, we will be seeing Claris and Elliot."

"Who cares?" Jackle asked as he flung his hand, "Like any of that matters!"

Unlike Jackle, Reala just wasn't as excited about going to the Waking World. If NiGHTS manages to have full rule of the Waking World, then he would have rule over everything. Nightopia and Nightmare had been in full chaos since NiGHTS took full rule, and the Waking World would be the same as the Dream World. "Well, hopefully you two are happy."

"Yes, I am," NiGHTS gave a huge smile, "I waited 30 years for this, and I'm finally getting to rule everything in existence." NiGHTS was about to fly out of his throne room, "follow me, we have to go to the Water of the Waking."

"Hey, Eva, wait up!" Aiden called out as his black messenger bag with a mushroom design bounced with every step of his run. They were both at Twin Seeds Park, right at the center of the city.

Eva rolled her eyes as she sighed; she had stopped walking right at the fountain, "What's up? Here to ridicule me some more?"

"No," Aiden said, "I just saw this book fall out of your bag." Aiden handed Eva a book, with a boy with goggles on the cover entitled, "Boneshaker." "I've read the back of it, I would never guess that you would like Steampunk."

"Well, any kind of punk actually," Eva confirmed, then she looked down, "it's just father doesn't allow me to wear such styles."

"Well, you know, Edwards is married to my mom now," Aiden began to make a suggestion, "perhaps you should ask her if you can wear Steampunk. You can say that its alternatively historic."

"That's actually a good idea!" Eva laughed; she was glad that she was getting along with her stepbrother. He was a very smart guy, a bit rude, but it was great that they both found something they had in common.

Just then, both of the kids had heard something from the fountain, they looked down into the coin filled waters to hear that the waters were bubbling with heat.

"I think I see something in the fountain," Eva whispered with fear.

"No duh," Aiden called out, "it's boiling, like that's strange enough?"

Just then, three heads appeared within the fountain, and then bodies attached to the heads had risen from the fountain. One of the beings was a purple jester like creature, the second was a similar looking creature only red and black, the third had a light red look to him, yet was mostly invisible.

"That is a little bit more than just the water boiling," Eva expressed in fear.

"No duh," Aiden had called out once again, "these weird beings just had risen from the fountain."

"Well, looks like that worked," NiGHTS told his brethren then he looked at the kids, "the bad news is; we have witnesses."

Eva looked closely at the three jesters, she remembered her family's conversation about jesters before, "is your name NiGHTS at all?"

NiGHTS gave Eva a look, "well, young lady, that is my name, but how would you know such a thing?"

"My mom and her dad both coincidentally had the same dream about you," Aiden explained to what he thought were hallucinations, yet Eva was also seeing the fellow so they probably were real.

"Ah, yes, you're the children of Claris and Elliot," NiGHTS nodded his head; "you're stepsiblings, aren't you?"

Eva nodded her head, "yes, we are."

NiGHTS smiled at the children, "wonderful, how about you show me to your parents?"

"Sure thing," Eva had said, "we were just walking home from school!"

Eva was about to take off, when Aiden grabbed her shoulder, "wait, something isn't right." He took a look at the three, "why are you guys here?"

Reala just crossed her arms; she really didn't like to hear the lies that would come.

"To see your mom and dad," was Jackle's answer, "they're too old for Nightopia, and we want to see them so much!"

An eyebrow rose from Aiden, "fine," he said with displeasure, "let's go home!"

"We're home!" Eva called out when they both got into their home, but there was no answer, so Eva called out again, "hello?"

"Hi kids!" Elliot's voice had called out, "just cutting up some tomatoes for some salad, I've ordered pizza since Mom's performing tonight."

"Really Mr. Edwards?" Aiden asked, "What happened to the Mrs. Dayton?"

"Illness," Elliot called back to Aiden, as he began to walk to the front room, "now how about we-" Elliot had stopped speaking when he had feasted his eyes on a site that he thought that he would never see. He once again, had seen NiGHTS. Elliot didn't know how to feel, he remember that this Nightmaren had help him accomplish everything that he could, but at the same time, he remembered why NiGHTS was in the Waking World in the first place.

"Clawz catch your tongue?" NiGHTS had joked, "but really, it's a pleasure to meet you and your beautiful daughter."

Elliot nodded his head, and then quietly said "yes, it is."

"So how about that pizza you ordered?" Aiden asked, "I'm starving."

"Oh, right, I need to pick that up," Elliot nodded as he grabbed his keys to leave, "make these three at home please." Then Elliot had shut the door.

Aiden looked over at the three Nightmaren, "well this is a world full of awkward."

"For once I have to agree," Eva nodded her head.

"So, do you guys have dreams?" Reala asked the two.

NiGHTS just gave Reala a look, "Reala, you very well know what these children's dreams are."

"Well, I was creating conversation," Reala shrugged to her boss.

"Well, I do want to be a professional cheerleader," Eva told Reala, "I'm not very good at it, but I am the only Freshman in my high school to make it to the squad. If only the other girls liked me."

"Well, there's always room for improvement," Reala told Eva, then she looked at Aiden, "and how about you?"

"I want to be a comic book artist," Aiden nodded his head, "I just want to create a comic without good or evil, I just need an idea of a plot."

"Oh, like how Nightopia and Nightmare is right now," Reala giggled.

"Um, no," Jackle disagreed, "the entire dream world is owned by NiGHTS, that is not in the gray side," then he looked at Aiden, "how is your mom by the way?"

"Well," Aiden began, "she has been understudies for Broadway Shows, and right now she is being the understudy for Emilie Dayton for the part of Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd. It's an awesome musical, it's so violent, and gory and-" Then a centipede came crawling on the floor, a flustered look came to his face, then a squeal, "Eek! Get that thing away from me!"

Eva giggled, and then she slammed the centipede onto to floor with her foot, "you overreact over such small things Aiden."

A big smile came to Jackle, he just loved the look on Aiden's face when he saw that centipede. It reminded Jackle of Aiden's mother. "So, you're scared of centipedes?"

"Anything with more than four legs, really," Aiden told Jackle, "nasty, aren't they?"

"Yes…" Jackle put his hands together, as he smiled "very much so…"

It was late at night; Eva and Elliot were asleep while Aiden waited for his mother to come home as he watched Adult Swim on TV.

"Hey, I'm home," Claris called out as she went into the family room to see Aiden watching shows from Adult Swim. "How are you?"

"Had a good day, wrote up my paper's outline, and found some of your old friends," Aiden told his mother.

"Oh, who did you meet that I have known in the past?" Claris asked her son, "I never knew that you knew anyone that I know."

"That's very redundant of you to say the word, 'know,' so much," Aiden looked back at the television.

Just then, NiGHTS came into the room, "ah, Claris, good to see you!"

A surprised look came to Claris, "NiGHTS? How did you get here? In the Waking World I mean."

NiGHTS took off his diamond chest piece and showed it to Claris, "this is actually a way to get to the Waking World, combined with jumping into the Water of the Waking. You can thank Reala for finding out about this."

"Reala is a supportive friend," Claris smiled, "so what brings you here?"

A bizarre laughter came to NiGHTS, "Claris, don't you remember?"

Claris shook her head, "no, I don't. I remember defeating Wizeman, and…" Then memory had hit her, "oh, shoot, you need us to help you take over the Waking World, don't you?"

NiGHTS nodded his head, "yes, we will need your help."

Just then, there was a smash from a plate heard from the kitchen. Claris and Aiden came to look at what the commotion was about.

"Yes Jackle, I am leaving, there is nothing you can do about it," Reala cried out, "the Waking World is not for NiGHTS' taking! Do as you will, just continue with your obsessive collection of those…things! I see what you're doing, and I don't care!"

"Fine, be that way," Jackle cried out, "I don't care about your rebellion either, but I'm staying with NiGHTS."

NiGHTS had heard what was going on, so he flew to the kitchen to convince Reala otherwise, "really, you don't want to be a rebel, I know what it's like. You are going up an even more powerful force than Wizeman. Reala, don't be the hero, this is reality we're talking about."

Reala just gave NiGHTS a glare, and then drill dashed towards the window and left to the night.

"Goodness," Claris whispered.

Reala flew up into the air, and around the house, when she saw Eva walking down the street. Yet her dress style looked different, she had pink looking dreadlocks in her pigtails, a shiny purple dress and fuzzy pink legwarmers. Reala flew down to meet the girl, "I thought you were asleep."

"One of Dad's friends I see," Eva crossed her arms, "so you're going to bail out on me?"

Reala sat on the air, and then put her hands under her chin, "as long as you help me with my own conquest."

Eva fell silent for a few seconds; she didn't know that this Nightmaren was planning, or what this creature's conquest was. Yet she didn't want her father to find out that she was clubbing with some old friends. "Fine, I don't care what your conquest is; I'll join if you don't tell Dad."

"You won't regret it, I know," Reala had told the girl, "I'm trying to save the Waking World from NiGHTS."

"But, why?" Eva was a bit confused, "Isn't NiGHTS a good Dream Creature who helps kids with their dreams?"

Reala shook her head, "no, Claris and Elliot were the only ones he helped, and that was for NiGHTS' selfish desires to take over Nightmare. NiGHTS had also forced them to help take over the Waking World."

"Wait, and they're thankful for NiGHTS?" Eva glared at Reala.

"Well, NiGHTS had done a lot for them," Reala confirmed, "so much, that they will help him take over the Waking World."

Eva looked down, "so they are slaves to NiGHTS, they do anything that he tells them to." Then she looked up, "I'll help you, even if my secret life isn't at sake."

Reala smiled, "good, then we will find out NiGHTS' plan of taking over the Waking World."

"Great," Eva said, "but I better get some sleep, I have school tomorrow."

"Then why were you out?" Reala teased Eva, "you would have gotten more sleep if you didn't sneak out."

Eva came to admit something, "I haven't seen my friends ever since I've joined cheerleading, and they really missed me and its Jane's Debutant at Club Satyr."

Reala smiled, "Well, how about that you go home, don't tell anyone about out agreement, okay?" Reala commanded Eva.

Eva nodded her head, "okay," then she went home.

A plate of muffins sat on the table of the kitchen, they were of the blueberry variety. First, Eva grabbed a muffin, as she jolted out of the door to get to school, Aiden quickly followed as he grabbed the plate and poured all of them in his backpack.

Eva knew that she could warm up to Aiden, yet she was told by Reala to not tell anyone about their agreement. The agreement was all that was in her mind at the moment, and she couldn't tell Aiden about what was on her mind.

"You know what that 'NiGHTS' dude is trying to do, right?" Aiden asked his stepsister.

Eva nodded her head, "yeah, I sure do, he wants to rule our world." Then she looked down, she knew what NiGHTS was trying to do was not right. Also, her parents were mindless enough to help him out.

"Yeah, not much we can do about it," Aiden sighed as he walked a little bit faster, "do you think that a Dream Creature like NiGHTS could seriously be this world's supreme ruler?"

Eva shook her head, "no."

Aiden rolled his eyes, "and you have no way to do something about this?"

"Well," Eva cleared her throat, "I have met with the red and black one…

"Oh, right, she rebelled!" Aiden exclaimed, "then we need to find that Dream Creature." Aiden then grabbed Eva's wrist and began to run.

"Wait, what about school?" Eva asked.

"Oh, school's not as important as saving the world," Aiden exclaimed, "we need to find a clue!"

Eva smiled, perhaps Aiden was right, "let's go home, perhaps we can get some information out of NiGHTS, if we spy on him at least."

"Ah, you now have a rebellious mind," Aiden rubbed his chin, "I like that, let's go!"

So the two teenagers snuck up to the side of their house and looked into the window which leads to where the television room was located. Eva and Aiden looked through the window to hear NiGHTS, Jackle, Elliot and Claris talk.

"You know, you shouldn't believe what books say," Claris sighed at NiGHTS, "I mean, infusing our two worlds together? That's ridiculous!"

"Yes, but I also got my idea from how to get to the Waking World from that same book." NiGHTS had confirmed, "it is worth a try, and it's the best way for me the rule everything!"

"Well, that's what my coach always says, 'it's worth a try,' Elliot said, "And we are the two Perfect Dreamers, with the Ideya of Courage. All we need to do is find the city's central power."

"Well, of course it's Twin Seed Tower, where we first met in real life, Elliot," Claris confirmed to the others, "it's the center of the city."

"Great," said NiGHTS, "then let's go there!"

"Not so fast," Elliot said, "I need to go to practice, and we have a big game coming up."

"Yeah, I also have a rehearsal, Claris told the others, "but we can wait until tonight."

"Okay, then we will wait," NiGHTS had said, "then you will help me rule the world."

Both Elliot and Claris had left the house.

"Oh, Fudge, they're going to see us, hide!" Aiden cried out, he grabbed Eva's wrist and jolted to the bushes.

Once Claris and Elliot had started their cars, and left, Eva and Aiden came out of the bushes. Just then, Eva's sneezed, yet it wasn't like a regular sneeze, it was a really loud sneeze.

"Geeze, over exaggerating much?" Aiden asked.

"My sneezes are really loud," Eva explained herself to her step brother.

"Hey, aren't the kids at school?" Jackle asked NiGHTS.

NiGHTS had looked towards the duo's direction, "I thought so too, Jackle, retrieve the children if they're around."

Jackle had smiled, "oh goody, I get to see Claris' son again!"

"Oh fudge baskets," Eva whispered, "run!"

The two kids began to run; at least they tried until Jackle appeared in front of them. "Skipping school, huh?"

Eva put her hands into fists, and then threw a punch at the light red Nightmaren right in the face. Yet once she pulled back from the punch, but had seen that the Nightmaren was completely unharmed.

A cackle came to Jackle's mouth, "nice job, resulting to violence," then the cackle turned to full laugher, "but I have no face!"

"Yeah, very clever Eva," Aiden crossed his arms, "so…what's plan B?"

Just then, Reala appeared in front of the two, "leave them alone!" There was intensity in her eyes; anyone would know that Reala meant serious business.

Jackle had fear in his eyes, but he had backed off, "now, now Reala, no need for threats, I was only taking these kids to NiGHTS."

Reala still had that look in her eyes, "um, no, they're coming with me."

Jackle had just put his hands up, "fine, it isn't like you're going to win anyway."

Reala's intent in her eyes turned into a glare, "come on kids, we're going elsewhere."

At the park at Twin Seeds, Reala, Aiden and Eva ran until they saw a bench, where they sat down. Eva and Aiden took deep breaths, as Reala flew above the two, "so, did you find anything out from NiGHTS?"

"It sounds like the plot of a bad comic book," Aiden put his palm to his face, "but NiGHTS is planning to use our parent's Perfect Dreamer powers to infuse the Dream World with the Waking World."

Reala frowned, "doesn't seem too good."

"But we can stop them, right?" Eva asked.

"Well, with your corporation, we will be able to save this world at least," Reala nodded her head.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Part 2

Heroine of Reality

Part 2

The Magic Pickle Fairy

All of Reality was in danger of being infused with the Dream Realm, and the only hope would be two stepsibling teenagers and an unexpected revolutionary Nightmaren. The three walked around, as they planned for attack, "but first, I think we need to do some shopping," Eva had noted to her companions.

"Wait, what?" Aiden asked, confused "How do your prissy little shopping activities have anything to do with saving the World of the Waking?"

"Well," Eva answered as she pointed to her orange and pink uniform, "We are wearing the official uniforms of Twin Seeds High School East we'd be caught if we were skipping school if anyone if everyone sees us. We can't go back home to change, since our enemies are there. Besides, I am not your average shopper, ever seen me in Abercrombie? I think not!"

"What's an Abercrombie?" Reala asked, as she didn't know much about Waking World fashion.

"That's not important," Eva said as she shook her head, "let's go!"

After their shopping excursion, Eva has the appearance of a black tank top with pink fishnet shirt with black baggy jeans. "Ah, back in my own style, feels great, doesn't it?"

"Well, I do feel more attractive," Aiden said as he wore a puffy white shirt, brown pants, an elaborate long coat and goggles on his head. "I've never knew you were serious when you said that you liked any kind of punk."

Reala was also in a new outfit, with a pinstripe black and red vest, two heavy belts, argyle arm warmers and goggles on her head. "Well, I have to admit, I do like it."

"See?" Eva said, "We won't be caught skipping school, and we look fantastic."

"You win," Aiden rolled his eyes, "but how about our plan?"

Reala looked at her yellow claws, they looked a bit chilling for the kids to touch, but Reala knew that they would have to touch these unruly claws in order to save this world. "Well, NiGHTS and I do have this power to fuse with Dreamers, in order to borrow their power, perhaps I could teach you kids how to fly, like NiGHTS, Jackle and I."

Eva looked up at Reala, "really? Do you think we are powerful enough to have you borrow our power and defeat NiGHTS?"

"Well, your parent's powers combined are the most powerful thing in the Dream World," Reala had explained to the kids, "So if you're the offspring, you must be just as powerful."

"That makes a ton of sense," Aiden nodded his head, "I guess power is genetic."

Reala took out her claw, "so who's first?"

"I'll go," Aiden excitedly called out as he touched Reala's yellow claw. Both Reala and Aiden fused, and then Aiden took the goggles that were on Reala's head, and put them on her eyes, "let's fly!"

So Reala and Aiden flew around, they tried the paraloop trick, which worked quite well Reala had even showed Aiden the acrobatics, which Aiden enjoyed very much. Aiden was quite a natural at flying, they flew to where Eva stood and they unmerged with each other.

"Nice job," Eva told the two as Aiden and Reala unmerged with each other. Eva was about to give Aiden a high five, but Reala took Eva's hand.

"Your turn now," Reala told Eva.

"Um, Sure," Eva hesitantally said as she touched Reala's claws they merged and Reala flew off to the sky. Yet Eva had a more awkward flying style than Aiden. She stubble in her posture and tried to close her eyes half of the time.

"You won't be able to fly well if you close your eyes," Reala strictly told Eva.

Eva opened her to see the world from a taller standpoint; then began to scream. Eva had stopped for a second and took a few deep breaths.

"Come on Eva," Reala had told the girl, "If you want to save your world, you have to get over this!"

"F-fine…" Eva told Reala as she stuttered, and began to fly, it was still awkward, but at least she was flying.

"Good," Reala said, "now try flying in a circle; it will create a vacuum that will suck anything into the paraloop.

Eva had made a beautiful paraloop, the roundest that Reala had ever seen. "Is-is that good?"

Reala nodded her head, "yeah, that was great!"

"C-can you put me down?" Eva had asked Reala. So she flew to the ground, where Aiden was suppose to be, but wasn't present at all.

"Shoot, what happened to the boy?" Reala asked Eva, she was very upset that Aiden would just leave like that, was Eva that bad of a flyer?

Eva had also found Aiden's disappearance strange, knowing him, he would have enjoyed making rude comments about her flying skills. Eva came into the store to ask where Aiden went. "Hey Shelly," Eva came to ask the store owner, "Have you seen my step-brother?"

Shelly nodded her head, "yes," she said, "someone else wearing a costume, similar to your friend here," as she pointed to Reala, "came by, soon enough your step-brother disappeared."

"Is the person in purple or orange?" Eva asked.

"Well, I would have to say a light enough red to be orange," Shelly contemplated, "but definitely not purple."

"Fudge baskets," Eva told herself.

"Fudge baskets indeed," Reala told Eva who was floating behind her, "Jackle is as crazy as a hatter."

"What do you think will happen?" Eva asked; frightened.

"Well, save him, I guess," was Reala's answer, "the only issue being, it might be a trap."

"We have to save him!" Eva yelled out, "If it's a mad Nightmaren we're talking about, who knows what horrors Aiden might be coming through."

Aiden had woken up in a clock work like environment. "Am I, inside of the clock tower?" He knew that it wasn't at the performance stage under the clock tower, but above where the clock actually worked.

Aiden had stood up, and took a few steps, when he heard a voice behind him, "You…have the same eyes as your mother."

Aiden had looked back to see Jackle, "yeah, so?" Aiden asked, "I knew that already."

"Hmm, you don't have the same facial expression as your mother when you see me," Jackle smiled that infamous smile, "I better fix that."

"I'm not my mother, you idiot," Aiden had cried out, "you can't fix me on my views of you, I am myself."

"Hmm, a spiteful one," Jackle laughed out loud, "is there anything that you're afraid of in particular?"

"No," Aiden outright told the Nightmaren, "If there was anything, I wouldn't tell a Nightmaren like you."

Jackle took out a jar of centipedes, "I think you're lying"

Aiden took a few steps back, "um, really, don't do anything with the centipedes," then Aiden almost fell over the platform, "fudge," he cursed to himself.

Jackle threw the jar of centipedes onto Aiden as the boy became covered with the small hundered legged creatures.

Aiden hated it all, he hated bugs and he hated Jackle. He knew that Jackle only wanted to scare Aiden, being in a Nightmaren's nature, but this was overbearing for Aiden, he had to scream, and he did, repeatedly. One scream at a time he knelt down and writhed from his worst fear, crawling all over his body. "What do you want from me?" Aiden yelled out.

"Oh," Jackle slyly responded, "just what you're doing is giving me enough pleasure."

Eva and Reala ran over to the home where Eva's family lived. Their only guess of where Aiden would be was their home. Eva had quickly taken out her keys, and put them into the lock. She opened the door, and called out, "you better have Aiden, you mad Nightmaren."

The only one, who was in the home, was NiGHTS. "I don't know where the boy is, young girl, and neither do I like to be called 'mad.'"

"Oh…" a very long pause came to be, then Eva stated, "I was referring to Jackle."

"I don't know where he is," NiGHTS said, "but I sure do know where you are," NiGHTS snapped his fingers, "Nightmaren, get them." Nothing happened; none of the Nightmaren that NiGHTS had called was there.

"You're in the Waking World, stupid," Reala crossed her arms, "that was a fatal attempt to restrain us."

"Hey, you do not call your King, 'stupid,'" NiGHTS sternly pointed at Reala, "you must respect me."

"You didn't respect Wizeman when you rebelled and had your little coup." Reala wagged her finger, "and now I'm a rebel against your plan, so I really don't have to respect you."

"You wench!" NiGHTS cried out as he drill dashed towards Reala. But Reala also drilled dashed towards NiGHTS on time, both of their hands grabbed onto each other, NiGHTS cried out, "you won't stop me, your little Dreamers aren't as powerful as mine!"

Reala smirked, "how would you know?" Reala had let go, "but we have more important manners to attend to, come on Eva."

"How do you know where Aiden is, if he isn't here?" NiGHTS had asked.

Eva took out her Cell Phone, "Oh, technology can be so great in the 21st century, tracking technology, you know!"

Both Reala and Eva ran out of the door, but NiGHTS tried to grab Eva's shoulder, but missed.

Claris was on the Twin Seed's Clock tower stage singing, wearing a nineteenth century styled dress, "There was a judge 'ya see, wanted her like mad, Everyday he send her a flower. But did she come down from her tower? Sat up there and sulked by the hour, poor—

Just then, the repetitive screaming was heard from Aiden.

Claris had recognized those screams, "Aiden? Honey?"

"Ms. Sinclair, you're out of character," the director looked at Claris quite sternly.

"My son is up there," Claris had pulled her skirt up, "I have to see what's happening." Claris ran across the stage, and went to her son.

Claris looked upwards, to where the sound was coming from; then found a ladder; she climbed up, to see Jackle laughing manically, as Aiden writhed onto the ground covered in centipedes. Aiden may not care for his mother so much, but his mother cared for Aiden. Claris knew Aiden's greatest fear: creatures with so many legs, if not hundreds. Yet at the same time, she knew her greatest fear: Jackle.

Jackle very well knew where Claris was at the moment, he looked back and smiled.

Claris studdered, "I-I'm not afraid of you anymore…"

"You think you've grown out of me?" Jackle asked, "no one grows out of their fears, I'm afraid, I can see it in your adorable face."

Next, Jackle scream with laughter, which startled Claris even more, that her hands slipped, and was about to fall down.

But Jackle grabbed her hand, and flew her up to the platform.

Claris took a few breaths, then saw that Aiden was still on the ground, screaming, "Aiden," she yelled out, and began to pick the bugs off of Aiden's skin, then smashing them, one by one. Atleast until she felt two hands on her shoulder that had thrust her back. Claris had fell to see what was of Jackle's face, she had looked at Jackle with fear, "no!" Then her hand grabbed onto the cape, then pulled it off.

Jackle was now vulnerable, "ah, no, my one weakness," he cried out, as he flew to the bottom to retrieve his cape.

Claris got up, and threw the cape down to the first floor. Then she grabbed onto Aiden's body, but then realized how she got up there, by ladder. Which would require at least one hand; her son's weight would require carrying with both hands. "Aiden, you have to be brave, you have to climb down, with the centipedes on you."

"Just pick them off," Aiden cried out.

"There isn't enough time," Claris told Aiden, "Jackle is very dangerous; we have to get away from him quickly." Then she looked at Aiden's face, "fine," then began to pick the centipedes off of him.

Jackle flew back up to where the mother and son were, he was a bit annoyed, but he had to do something, "okay, I will strike you a deal, you caring mother."

Claris took a centipede and squashed it with her hand, "Oh, I don't make deals with nightmaren who put me through horrible nightmares, stole my first kiss and put centipedes all over my son, it just isn't done."

"But my end of the deal would be to get the centipedes off of your son," Jackle had said, "and it's really just a simple favor in return."

Claris pointed her finger at Jackle, "but I want one more thing," she said, "When you return to Nightmare, you will never give my son any nightmares, understand?"

"Sure," Jackle stated without hesitation then took out some bug spray and sprayed it all over Aiden. The centipedes soon enough died away onto the ground. "But what you have to do for me? When NiGHTS takes over reality, I want you, and your son, to help me defeat NiGHTS, and take over everything he owns."

"Wait, no!" Claris whispered, "I can't…"

"Too late," Jackle laughed, "now how about doing your day job?"

Claris sulked as she climbed the ladder down to the stage.

Aiden glared at the nightmaren, this wasn't a look of fear, but of anger.

Jackle only smiled, then said, "oh, you're free, for now."

Eva and Reala ran over to the clock tower, only to see Aiden exit the building.

Eva looked at her phone, and then looked at Aiden, "So, I suppose you just walked away, huh?"

"No," Aiden was a little annoyed, "I was tortured by one of NiGHTS' minions, and Mom had to get me out of it, only that she's inclined to help Jackle take over the world after it has been fused."

"Wait, why?" Eva asked.

"Jackle stopped the hideous torture, but he had that end of the deal," Aiden said, "but now I'm inclined to stop NiGHTS, before that other hideous nightmaren rules everything."

NiGHTS strummed his fingers through the books that Claris and Elliot had owned on the bookshelf. They were nothing that NiGHTS had already owned, but it sparked his curiosity of what books the couple and their children had possession of, their collection was pretty clichéd, but NiGHTS was glad that they had a collection of books.

Just then Elliot had came through the front door, "Hi NiGHTS, I'm ready for your assignment."

NiGHTS had looked back at Elliot, and then smiled, "I like your enthusiasm."

"Hey," Elliot shrugged, "30 years ago, I made your conquest for Nightopia difficult, so I just want it to be easy for you this time."

"Very good," NiGHTS continued to smile, "we just need to wait for Claris…"

Speaking of the devil, Claris slammed the door opened, and immediately addressed, "Elliot, NiGHTS, I'm not going to do it."

"Not going to do what?" NiGHTS had asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Claris glared at NiGHTS, "I'm not going to help you. I have done enough for you, this is too much!"

Elliot put his arm around Claris, "Now, Honey, you know how much NiGHTS has done for us, now we have to do more for him."

Claris wasn't much of a fighter especially with her husband, "fine," she sighed, "but you won't like our futures."

NiGHTS took out his two hands, and merged with the two dreamers, "I bet you will like your futures just fine."

Claris just sighed, then mumbled under her breath "You can be so naïve sometimes."

Reala was also merged with his Dreamers, with two copies of herself, as she waited for NiGHTS to come. "NiGHTS should be here soon," Reala had told the kids.

Eva had looked down and gulped, "I sure hope so; I want this battle to end soon."

Aiden could tell that Eva had a fear, just as Aiden did, he looked at her critically, "I had to face my fear, and it's your turn to face yours."

A nod came to Eva's head, "you're right, it's good for the fate of our world."

Two copies of NiGHTS had come towards the Twin Seeds Tower; they looked at the two copies of Reala. All NiGHTS had to do was laugh, "you seriously think you could defeat me?"

A big smile came to Reala, "these kids are just as powerful as their parents, I can tell, I think I have just as much of a chance as you."

Suddenly, one of the Realas' mouths began to open, Reala couldn't control it, but vomit began to come out of the mouth. The mush fell down to the empty sidewalk, it came from Eva's side.

"Oh, yeah, what a way to support the cause," Aiden rolled his eyes.

"I can see that your Dreamers are not as experienced as mine," NiGHTS grinned, "but let's begin your sad attempt to save this world." NiGHTS immediately drill dashed towards Reala.

Yet Reala knew NiGHTS' tactics too well, so she dodged, and flew around NiGHTS in order to paraloop the purple jester, and with success.

NiGHTS knew that Reala has the upper hand, but there was still time to get his world infused with the Waking World. NiGHTS had also known that Reala was only blocking the tower, if there was a way to get around Reala; then NiGHTS could use the crystal on his chest to fuse the two worlds, so NiGHTS drill dashed towards Reala again.

Reala had thought that NiGHTS was being clichéd again, so she dodged NiGHTS once more.

But NiGHTS took the crystal off of his chest, as both copies' hands began to glow with red. They had both fastened the jewel onto the tower.

"Shoot," Aiden cried out, he immediately drill dashed towards one of the NiGHTS and grabbed his wrists.

The other NiGHTS kicked Aiden off of the second half, "get off my wife!"

Aiden just flashed a glare; he knew the one who kicked him off was Elliot, "she was my mom before she was your wife!"

Elliot looked at Aiden with surprise, "Aiden, is that you? You're the one opposing to all of this?"

"Yeah, and guess who is also merged with Reala?" Aiden had asked, but before Elliot could answer, Aiden said, "That's right, it's Eva!"

"Aiden!" Eva called out, "don't tell our father."

"Well, I just did." Aiden crossed his arms.

"More pressing matters," Reala cried out, as he flew both children to the center of Twin Seeds Tower, "we need to get this jewel off before we fail our intent."

Quickly, Eva and Aiden grabbed the crystal, but soon enough got electrocuted from touching the powerful object.

NiGHTS began to laugh hysterically, "no way to stop me now!"

"Okay, let's put your Ideya to work," Reala had told the kids. All four of the hands of Reala's glowed red, and they touched the red jewel, slowly, the jewel had risen from the building.

NiGHTS dove to stop Reala, but both copies of NiGHTS got electrocuted himself from the touch.

The Jewel went to Eva's side of Reala's hands, they had grasped it closely. The jewel was still shining in their hands. Reala flew off with his other copy, in which Aiden was inside.

A huge disappointment came to NiGHTS, but he was still not willing to give up, "don't just stand there; go get them!"

The two dreamers just stood there, "no," Elliot protested, "those are my children that we're fighting, and we don't want to hurt them; I bet that Claris agrees."

Claris nodded her head, both her son and stepdaughter were important to her, and she wasn't going to hurt them, just for the sake of NiGHTS.

"Fine," NiGHTS flew down and unmerged with the two, "then I'll go find Reala myself."

"And how are you supposed to find her?" Elliot had asked.

NiGHTS had grabbed Elliot's cellphone from his belt, "I know these things can track other people!" NiGHTS flew away from the two Dreamers.

Eva and Aiden were at the park, unmerged with Reala, as Eva hid the jewel in the bushes.

"You know," Reala had mentioned, "we need that crystal to get back home in the Dream World, that's how we emerged from that fountain."

"Oh, right!" Eva put the jewel in her pocket, "I guess we can also use it to our advantage."

Just then, NiGHTS came over to the three, "and what's the advantage?"

Eva gave a glare to NiGHTS, "how did you find us."

NiGHTS took out Elliot's cell phone, "Oh, technology can be so great in the 21st century."

"Shoot," Eva cried out, she couldn't believe that the cell phone could be such a disadvantage to her, since she used them so much, her only option left was to run away from NiGHTS.

NiGHTS had glared at Aiden and Reala, then flew towards Eva's direction.

"Wow, NiGHTS," Aiden told himself, "very smart of you to chase Eva." Yet the next thing he did was to run towards NiGHTS' direction.

Reala rolled her eyes, and then followed the others.

Eva ran all the way to the fountain at the middle of the park, and then took the red crystal out of her pocket. She extended her arm with the crystal in her hand towards the fountain.

NiGHTS suddenly stopped flying towards the direction of the young girl, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Exactly what it looks like," Eva cried out on the top of her lungs, then smirked, "placing this jewel back where it came from," then she gave a glance at NiGHTS, "and without you I see."

NiGHTS began to laugh nervously, "Oh, you silly girl, don't you know how much trouble that would cause?"

Eva nodded her head, "Yeah, so unless you give up on your operation, I will drop this."

"You are a lot of more trouble than I thought you would be," NiGHTS smirked, "but fine, as much as you are taking away my own life's ambitions, I would rather not lose everything I worked for."

Aiden and Reala made it to the center of the park, when they saw Eva toss the jewel to NiGHTS.

NiGHTS looked at Reala, "I guess you've won!"

Reala smiled, she was glad, it seemed as though NiGHTS had learned his lesson on being so power hungry. It never would work out if NiGHTS had owned everything that was possible, never works in Waking World history, and would never work for NiGHTS.

Just then, Aiden felt pinned to a tree, as dark red hands grabbed his shoulders, Aiden looked directly at a clear colored face, "Jackle?"

A loud high pitched laughter came out of Jackle's mouth, "Looks like NiGHTS gave up, and guess what? You can't do your part of our deal!"

"So that would mean, that I can't do anything," Aiden objected.

"No…" Jackle rapidly shook his head, "that means, I can bother you all I want when I'm in Nightmare!"

Aiden just glared at Jackle, "well, fine, it's not like I'm scared of you anyway."

"Oh, don't be so sure about that," Jackle sneered, "I know you like the back of your hand." Jackle flew off of Aiden, then to NiGHTS and Reala, "shall we go back?"

NiGHTS looked down, "yeah, I guess," as he fastened the red diamond on his chest.

Then the three held hands and jumped into the fountain, which was the end of their adventure in the Waking World.

"Well," Eva said, "thanks so us, the world is saved."

"Yeah, but I still have to deal with that Jackle fellow," Aiden mumbled.

"Well, we should count our blessings," Eva smiled, "we don't have to live in our dreams."

Then, they saw Elliot and Claris run over to Aiden and Eva, "hey kids, is everything all right?" Elliot called out.

"Yeah," Eva called out to her dad, "everything's fine, no harm done."

"Almost," Aiden muttered.

"Hey, Aiden," Claris put her hand on Aiden's shoulder, "what's the matter?"

"Since you can't put up your end of the deal, I'm getting a lot more visits from Jackle," Aiden muttered, "what's wrong with him?"

"Well," Claris took a deep breath, not sure what kind of advice to give her son, "you do have your courage."

"Well," Elliot joked, "you could always ask Uncle Simon for free energy drinks."

"Elliot," Claris critically told her husband. She knew her sin of drinking too many energy drinks at her young age, even with her valid excuse.

"Oh, ha, ha, Dad," Aiden said in a sarcastic manner, even though were his Uncle Simon worked, gave him the advantage of free energy drinks, Aiden still thought those varieties tasted awful.

Elliot had also smiled, "wow, never knew you had it in you to call me 'Dad,'" he patted Aiden in the back, "so I guess less fights at the dinner table?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Aiden put his hands in his pockets.

Eva smiled, "well, let's go home, I'm starving!"

"Oh, look at the time," Claris looked at her cell phone, "we should probably pick up some pizza."

"Sure," said Elliot, soon as he realized that his cell phone was taken to the Dream World, "let's go."

So the family walked to out of the park, they have changed for good, and perhaps for the better. Once again, even if it wasn't directly, it was thanks to NiGHTS.


End file.
